<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission: Success by sheldon_does</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707356">Mission: Success</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldon_does/pseuds/sheldon_does'>sheldon_does</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, I have too much time, M/M, ahhhhhh, awwww, mcyt - Freeform, meet up, sapnap - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldon_does/pseuds/sheldon_does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and GeorgeNotFound decide to meet up, however Dream decided that they’re going to meet at a public location and that George has to find him. The twist is that Dream hasn’t revealed his face to George. Their friendship begins turning into something more. SapNap is there, yes he’s a third wheel but he’s not a third wheel. This is longer than I thought it would be. Woo!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Streaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is about the characters Dream and GeorgeNotFound, not the actual people! If this is requested to be taken down I will take it down immediately. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream laughed as the message at the bottom of the computer screen read: ‘GeorgeNotFound tried to swim in lava’. George grumbled complaints from the other end of the discord call and Dream let his gaze switch to the chat to see what they were saying about it.</p>
<p>“George, the chat is bullying you,” Dream laughed as George gasped in offense.</p>
<p>“It’s not funny! I lost 10 diamonds! You gave me those!” George let a curse word or two slip from his lips and Dream continued to wheeze at his friend. </p>
<p>“Chat, I know,” Dream said as the comments called George a noob for swimming in lava. Dream continued moving his own avatar in their Minecraft world on the Dream SMP. Nobody else was online because it was 5 am. George convinced Dream to do the stupid late (early?) stream. Dream was nearing the end of his stream so he decided to begin doing his farewells. George said goodbye to the chat too and Dream ended the stream.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you let the chat bully me, Dream,” George’s frown could be heard clearly through the headset even though it was lighthearted. Dream left the server and leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t disagree with them, they’re pretty smart people.”</p>
<p>“When we meet up I’m going to hit you,” George laughed and Dream chuckled before letting it die out as he thought. He did want to meet up with George, but he wasn’t sure if George wanted to meet up with him. They’ve talked about it before but they never actually followed through. Dream would be happy to host George for a week in his house, or George could stay in a nearby hotel. There was one thing though: George didn’t know what Dream looked like.</p>
<p>“Dream? You there?” George’s voice brought him back to reality.</p>
<p>“Oh- yeah, I’m here. I was just thinking, uh, maybe you’d like to meet up? To, ya know, hit me?” Dream said and the call went silent.</p>
<p>“You want to actually meet up?” George’s voice sounded genuinely curious. Of course Dream wanted to meet up with him! Why would he even question that? They’ve been best friends for the longest time and they still haven’t visited each other- haven’t seen each other.</p>
<p>Dream fiddled with his hands. “Yeah, I mean, if you want. I have extra room in my house but if you’d like there’s some hotels nearby and-”</p>
<p>“It sounds great, I’d love to visit,” George cut off Dream and Dream made a choking noise. He agreed? Did this mean they were actually going to meet up? And see each other? Actually hang out in person?</p>
<p>“You’re serious?” Dream’s voice fell quiet with hope and fear.</p>
<p>“Of course I’m serious, why wouldn’t I be? We’ve talked about it before, it’s about time we actually do it.” George’s smile was clear in his voice. Dream had to physically stop himself from screaming in excitement- George hears enough of his shouting during streams. </p>
<p>“Awesome, I can start planning-”</p>
<p>“Are we inviting SapNap?” George asked and Dream paused. He didn’t think of that and was kind of ashamed of himself for forgetting his other best friend. How could he forget about Sap?</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. Let’s talk about it later today, I need to catch up on sleep. Goodnight George.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight Dream.” George said and they both left the call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Set Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Setting up their meet up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DONT SHIP THE PEOPLE, JUST THE CHARACTERS! Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SapNap had just ended his stream with Karl when George and Dream deciding to begin spamming him about the possible meet up. Sap apologized to Karl about having to ditch him and they said their farewells. He left the SMP and went to answer his annoying friends. He decided to just call them because they were too annoying to handle over text.</p><p>“You guys are pretty annoying sometimes,” Sap said as he stood up to go find some nutrition. He connect his headphones to his phone and sound burst through his eardrums as the two talked over each other loudly.</p><p>”Oh Sap, nice stream by the way,” Dream said and it was the first coherent sentence Sap had heard.</p><p>”Thanks dude, and thank for the 5 gifted. You’re kind of my sugar daddy, dude,” Sap said with a suggestive tone and everyone began wheezing. Dream tried to form a sentence but every time he spoke he had to stop to laugh.</p><p>“Sap, you broke Dream!” George accused and let out one last chuckle. The laughter died out and Sap began putting together some snacks for himself.</p><p>”We did spam you for a reason, actually,” Dream said and there was a moment of tense silence. SapNap crunched his chips right into the microphone. Dream sighed. “We’ve decided that we should all meet up- at my house!” Dream announced and Sap choked on the chips he had just crunched loudly.</p><p>”Oh, are you ok Sap?” George sounded concerned as SapNap struggled to breathe.</p><p>”Are you serious, like we’re actually going to do this?” SapNap couldn’t really contain his excitement. When both of the others said ‘yes’ SapNap begAn screaming into the phone. The others laughed and matched his energy.</p><p>SapNap fell back into his chair and laughed lightly. He ran a hand through his hair and thought about what it would be like to finally meet up with his two best friends. Wait, he was going to finally see Dream!</p><p>”Do we get a face reveal now?” Sap asked and George told him to shut up while Dream just laughed lightly again.</p><p>“I don’t know, I’ll think about it,” Dream answered after a moment of thoughtful silence. It was now only a matter of time before his best friends knew what he looked like. He could just send them a picture right now, but he didn’t really want to. It scared him a bit. That had been the single thing he’d been hiding from his friends this whole time and if he shared it he’d have nothing secret.</p><p>George suddenly laughed at a comment Sap made and Dream smiled. Well, maybe there was another secret. Dream had kind of been feeling closer to George lately and that they’re bond was evolving. He wasn’t sure if it was platonic or romantic anymore, but he didn’t want to mess it up. Losing George would be one of the worst things possible.</p><p>“Let’s set a date, I think I’m free most of next month. Is that too soon?” George got their conversation back on track.</p><p>”No, that should be perfect,” Dream grinned and tapped his fingers excitedly. After SapNap also agreed to next month they set a date. After they said their farewells SapNap went online to find a ticket to Florida.</p><p>They were going to meet up and SapNap knew that it was going to be incredible. He did fear that maybe the others wouldn’t like him, he was a bit different in person but it’s just because he gets shy. It might take him a bit to warm up to him. He shook his head at these thoughts. These were his best friends they wouldn’t ditch him because of shyness. They wouldn’t ditch him at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Height</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chat is calling them simps.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS ILY. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GeorgeNotFound entered the SMP to see Dream placing signs. His avatar crouched and edged towards the signs. All of them were calling George a simp and George smacked Dream’s avatar. Dream’s laugh echoed through the headset.</p><p>”You’re such a bitch,” George hit Dream again and the other man continued laughing.</p><p>”C’mon, you said I could build a hobbit hole next to yours so let’s do it,” Dream said and they moved their avatars towards George’s home.</p><p>”Chat, stop calling me a simp! Dream this is your fault!” George laughed and Dream smiled and looked to his other monitor to see George’s happy face while he streamed. Dream was joining George’s stream for the day because George promised to build a house neighboring his.</p><p>George’s smile was so pristine and genuine and it always made Dream feel good that he caused that smile. George continued talking to the chat and Dream let his eyes flicker over every few seconds from the Minecraft screen to watch George’s face. Dream let a smile overtake his face for a second before letting it drop. The smile, the feeling, it felt... lovey. Dream shook his head as they neared George’s house on the game.</p><p>“Aww, it’s so cute George. Is it so small because you’re a tiny little dude?” Dream asked in a baby voice and George gasped.</p><p>”Nothing is wrong with my height!”</p><p>”I didn’t say anything was wrong with it, tiny man,” Dream laughed into the microphone and George went off into a rant about how Dream was too tall.</p><p>”Hey, hey, no you’re not allowed in my house now,” George snarked and begin hitting Dream away from the entrance.</p><p>”No, stop, I didn’t mean it in a mean way! I think your height is cute!” Dream paused realizing what he just said.</p><p>”What?” George’s voice became much quieter than when he was yelling at Dream to leave.</p><p>”Yeah, you’re the perfect hugging height,” Dream continued and grabbed his face to shut himself up. He let his eyes turn towards George’s stream and George was sitting there with a confused smile.</p><p>”Well,” George started, “maybe if we meet up we can test out your theory.” Dream stared with wide eyes before smiling.</p><p>”Yeah, sounds good,” Dream breathed out, happy that George didn’t take it weirdly. Dream’s eyes couldn’t leave George’s stream as George just sat their smiling. Finally after a few seconds George cleared his throat and began moving again.</p><p>”Well, shall we begin working on your house Dream?” George’s face has taken on a slight pink tinge and Dream smiled to himself.</p><p>”Yep, maybe we make it a bit bigger than yours? I am taller.”</p><p>”I hate you,” George said and began punching Dream’s avatar again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A problem arises with the meet up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi buddies, ur awesome for reading this, enjoy another chapter :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was scrolling through his tweeter feed when there was a spam of messages from SapNap through discord. George read a few but ignored most of them. He was just spamming their names which wasn’t unusual for Sap. He probably just wanted them to look at a meme. Then, SapNap called them. George stared in confusion before answering and plugging in his earbuds.</p><p>”SapNap, what’s up?” George asked and all Sap did was yell for Dream to join. It was useless since Dream couldn’t hear because he wasn’t on the call. They were all going to meet up in a few days and if this was the energy when they met, George was going to die of a heart attack.</p><p>”Hey, what’s up?” Dream finally joined and SapNap screamed nonsense into the microphone making it just one long static noise. “Okay, try saying that again but farther from the mic.” Dream and George laughed.</p><p>”Okay, so I will have to come a few days later than George. Something came up and I should’ve talked to you guys beforehand but I’ve already changed the ticket and I hope it’s okay?” SapNap said in one breath and as it felt silent they could hear Sap gasping for air.</p><p>”I don’t think that’ll be a problem, Sap. Don’t worry dude.” Dream hesitated. “Um, George, you can also come later if you’re not comfortable-”</p><p>”<em>If I’m not comfortable? </em>Why would I not be comfortable Dream?” George asked, staring at Dream’s icon on the discord call. Dream struggled for words but luckily Sap cut in.</p><p>”No, don’t worry. You don’t have to change your ticket, it’s a pain in the ass to do anyways. I’m okay if you’re there before me. Maybe we could extend the stay?” Sap offered. Dream sat in silence before realizing it was his say in how long they stayed. He’d get a few days alone with George? What if it went bad? What if it went great?</p><p>”Yes, that’s good. Maybe we up your guys’ stay to two weeks then? Would one of you be okay with staying in the living room for that long?” Dream asked. He needed to know if anything could go wrong, if anything that was going to happen would be terrible enough for them to call it off.</p><p>”I’ll take the spare room until Sap comes, then I’ll taking the living room. Also, if I get any back pains I’ll just steal your bed, Dream,” George jokes.</p><p>”I’m always open to cuddling George, my door will be open,” Dream joked right back and SapNap wheezed as George sputtered trying to find words.</p><p>”Shut up!” George yelled into the mic, but part of him didn’t want Dream to shut up. He wanted him to keep flirting with him, whether it was a joke or not. He wanted his joking offers to be real sometimes, maybe he did want to cuddle with Dream. Dream always sounded so warm and comfortable.</p><p>”Well, I guess I’ll finally get to see you guys in a few days,” Dream said in awe. They fell silent as they absorbed this information.</p><p>”Yeah, we’re finally going to do it,” George smiled and stared at Dream’s icon with a look that was... lovey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Airport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is jittery about the face reveal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are the chapters too short??? Next chapter will come out in a few days. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream stared at his mirror. He tilted his head side to side as he examined his face. He felt he looked average. In his eyes all he saw was another person you pass on the street and don’t give a second thought. He looked to this side to gaze at the skies turning a beautiful purple. George. George was beautiful like purple skies. Dream felt the corners of his mouth go upwards as he thought about his best friends visiting. </p><p>George would be arriving first, though. Thinking about this causes Dream’s pulse to increase rapidly. He’d be alone with his best friend that he, maybe, likes more than just a friend. It felt so unclear to him because he’d never even met George in real life. What if Dream didn’t meet his standards, as a friend or more? What if Dream was totally different? What if George didn’t meet his standards? No, Dream shook that thought out of his head. George would be even more perfect when they met up, he was sure of it.</p><p>His phone lit up and Dream opened up Discord. ‘I’m heading to the airport right now wanna call?’ it was a message from George. Dream swallowed hard, feeling like an anxious kid. He didn’t text a response and instead just pressed the call button. It rang a few times before George’s voice rang through the speaker. Dream smiled and held the phone against his ear.</p><p>”Hey, George,” Dream’s voice came out raspy and he cleared his throat. It was the first time he spoke today and his first words of the day were to George. Dream blushed and closed his eyes.</p><p>”Hello, Dream,” George’s voice seemed distant. “I’m in the car right now.” Dream chuckled and he wasn’t sure why. He was just happy and excited.</p><p>”I can’t wait to see you,” Dream breathed out and George went silent except for his steady breathing. George let out a small laugh and Dream gripped his phone tighter, staring at the sky.</p><p>”I can’t wait to see you, too,” George finally replied and Dream felt panic rise in him.</p><p>”Uh, no,” Dream said and then slapped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>”What? No? What do you mean?”</p><p>”I- no. You can’t see me. I can’t- I didn’t think- I’m sorry, um,” Dream began stumbling over his words and George’s voice suddenly sounded a lot closer.</p><p>”No, no, it’s okay Dream. I’m nervous too, ok? But I know you’re beautiful and I know you’re amazing,” George whispered into the phone and Dream sucked in a breath. George just called him beautiful.</p><p>”But you don’t know what I look like,” Dream tentatively whispered back.</p><p>”I know you’re beautiful Dream,” George responded and they fell silent.</p><p>”Let’s make this a game,” Dream ran a hand through his hair and then gripped the windowsill. “You know my general description. Let’s see if you can find me.”</p><p>”You wanna play hide and seek?” George asked. “Dream this isn’t fair.”</p><p>”There’s a mall right next to the airport. I’ll be there. You have to find me. I won’t run around hiding from you. I’ll just stay in one spot until you find me.” Dream’s eyes unfocused from the scenery in front of him and onto his reflection in the window.</p><p>“Well- does this make you more comfortable? I- Dream we don’t have to do it like this. I’m not going to judge your looks, you know that, right?” George was hesitant. This didn’t sound like a game he was going to enjoy, and he was scared Dream would just ditch him at the mall.</p><p>“I can’t be sure, George,” Dream whispered before clearing his voice. “I’ll send the mall address to you-”</p><p>”Damn it Dream, I gotta go, I’m at the airport. I’m going to be late. Dream- I,” George paused and took a deep breath. “I’ll meet you at the mall. Goodbye Dream.”</p><p>Before Dream could also say his farewell George hung up. Dream lowered his phone and stared at it until the screen turned off automatically. “Yeah, goodbye George.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wait for George’s arrival.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thanks for reading another chapter of this story! Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was on a plane heading towards Dream right now. It was now night time and George was set to arrive at about noon. Dream walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge to see that he didn’t really have any food. That meant that he didn’t have any food for his friends when they would arrive. Dream slammed the fridge shut and dashed out of his house with his car keys in hand.</p><p>He was so caught up in the excitement and nerves of George and Sapnap coming that he didn’t think much about actually preparing. He scolded himself as he drove to the nearby grocery store. When he gets home he’ll have to clean his house and set up the guest room. Dream turned on the radio and took deep breaths. He had plenty of time to prepare still.</p><p>Dream finally arrived at the grocery store and parked his car. He patted his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and then ran inside to get food. Dream wasn’t quite sure what to get. He knew George would be fine with any snack things that weren’t spicy, and that Sapnap wanted snack things that were spicy. That was about it, though.</p><p>After he already had a few things left in his cart he turned down the liquor isle and hesitated. George wasn’t a big drinker but they’d likely celebrate their meet up, and Dream would rather have them celebrate at his house than a bar. He grabbed a red wine with a fancy name. Shrugging he put it in his cart and grabbed a bottle of champagne as well. He was about to leave the aisle when a clear bottle caught his eye. Tequila. Dream held the bottle for a minute before deciding it couldn’t hurt to have some.</p><p>Dream had grabbed items for basic meals like pasta and tacos because George sometimes was picky so it was better to be safe than sorry. He was pretty happy with his food choices and it would last just over a week, but he’d probably need to get more food when Sap arrived. George took out his phone to check the time. He needed to get home to clean before he went to bed.</p><p>Dream exited the grocery store with bags full of food and drinks, excited about being able to eat them with his friends. His steps faltered when he remembered what he had said to George. They were going to make a game out of their meet up. Dream began throwing his groceries into his car as he thought about George and how he probably hated Dream for making that dumb decision.</p><p>Dream couldn’t help it, though. He was scared. George wouldn’t be able to recognize him and it hurt Dream to think about, but what if George could figure it out? He did have some faith in his friend, if only a little. Dream slid into the drivers seat and started the car.</p><p>”Why am I so dumb?” He asked himself and rubbed his tired face.</p><p>There was no more time to think. It was happening. They were going to finally meet up and George was going to have to figure out who Dream was. Dream sighed and laid his head on the steering wheel. He could’ve made a grand gesture and it could’ve been perfect, which is what George deserves. But no, he made it a game because he was a nervous wreck. God, he was a fool.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Mall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George goes to the mall to find Dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nice nice nice nice nice nice nice. A lot of people are reading this???? Incredible!! Thank you for reading! Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George stepped out of the uber and looked up at the Mall. It was an outdoor mall which he didn’t mind, but George wasn’t sure if it would make finding Dream easier or harder. After paying the taxi he messaged Dream to confirm he was at the mall. Dream texted yes and George took a deep breath. The whole plane ride to Florida has George shaking with anticipation. He believed he could find Dream. A tall dirty blonde dude with green eyes. That definitely didn’t describe the majority of the Florida population. George sighed and put his phone away. He had a backpack and a suitcase for luggage so it wasn’t super annoying to take around with him.</p><p>George wasn’t sure where to begin. He’d never been here before so he didn’t know if there was a place here that was Dream’s favorite. And Dream didn’t give him any clues about his location. George thought maybe Dream would be wearing green to give him a hint but George couldn’t rely on that clue since he couldn’t confirm it. So, he just began to walk around. Every now and then he would see a tall man with blonde hair but none of them had Dream’s eyes. George almost took out his phone to say he quit but it had only been 10 minutes. George has plenty of time to do it.</p><p>George went in and out of stores and probably creeped people out with the amount he was staring at them. He saw tons of people that seemed similar to Dream, but all of them just were a bit different. George left the department store he had just spent 20 minutes in and his stomach rumbled.</p><p>”Well, Dream isn’t going anywhere, I can probably get a quick snack,” George whispered to himself and headed towards the food court he had passed at the beginning. “I can’t believe he roped me into doing a manhunt like this.”</p><p>He decided to just get fries and icecream and went to find a place to sit in the chairs. There wasn’t tons of space but George was tired and hungry, he just needed to take a second to sit down and enjoy his food. He walked through a few tables before finding one where someone was sitting alone eating their own food.</p><p>”Sorry, I hope you don’t mind if I sit here,” George set diagonal of the man. It was a table for four so it didn’t really matter much if he sat there. The man nodded and George began eating his fries. “Thanks for letting me sit down.” George said and the dude nodded again. George frowned slightly but didn’t question it. He took a bite of his icecream and decided to inform Dream he was taking a snack break. He sent the message and set his phone down. George was about to take a bite of his icecream when the stranger’s phone buzzed.</p><p>George’s head slowly turned to stare at the man’s phone sitting on the table. It was a discord message, like the one George had just sent to Dream. The man was sitting very tense and George let his eyes take in the man’s appearance. He was blonde with longer hair that seemed just a bit too short to be pulled back into a man bun or ponytail. He had a bit of scruff around his chin and his skin had a nice glowing tan. He had light freckles around his cheekbones and nose. His eyes- his eyes were green.</p><p>”No.” George gasped. This man was beautiful. He knew Dream was beautiful but he didn’t know that it was this kind of beauty. He looked so happy and soft like a daisy. “No!” George put down his icecream and the man finally made eye contact.</p><p>”Hey George.” His voice. It was deep and clear and wonderful and it was Dream’s. George did it. He found Dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George has officially met Dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George sat stunned in silence as he drank Dream in. And Dream sat in silence doing the same. They were sucked into their own little world while the mall continued bustling around them. All that they saw and heard was each other. </p><p>“Dream?” George rasped out and he felt his eyes water a bit. Had he finally met his best friend? He felt his hand tremble as he reached out to grab Dream’s hand. Green eyes followed the movement and Dream met him halfway, gripping George’s hand in his.</p><p>”Yes, it’s me,” Dream smiled and George jumped up and pulled Dream into a hug over the table. Dream let out one of his many laughs. George wanted to be closer so he stepped around the table and pulled Dream flush against him. He felt a tear on his cheek and he just pushed his face into Dream’s chest and laughed.</p><p>He had done it. He won the game. He found Dream.</p><p>”I found you, Dream.”</p><p>”Yes,” Dream laughed, tightening his grip, “you did.”</p><p>”I only found you because of luck, though,” George whispered, mostly to himself.</p><p>”I believe it was fate, George,” Dream’s voice was right next to his ear. Dream’s voice had always been in George’s ear but it was never as clear and strong as it was in this moment. After a bit they pulled apart and George wiped the stray tear from his face; he was surprised to see Dream do the same.</p><p>They stood at arms length apart and just stared at each other. George felt his heart pick up in pace when he saw the look in Dream’s eyes. He looked so happy to be with George.</p><p>Dream was trying to understand the emotions behind George’s eyes. There was so much. He looked sad and happy and loving. Dream didn’t know what to say so he just pulled George back into a hug, but softer this time. He put his hand on George’s head and mindlessly ran his fingers through it. George’s arms held him firmly and it didn’t seem like he wanted to let go anytime soon.</p><p>However, they were in a public place and people were beginning to stare. George didn’t seem to mind it much but Dream wasn’t used to it and he didn’t like it.</p><p>”Hey, George, I don’t really wanna let go but there’s a lot of people and-”</p><p>”Oh, yeah,” George slowly removed his arms from Dream’s torso. “I forgot.” George tried to stop staring at Dream but he couldn’t. Dream didn’t seem to notice and instead let his gaze fall to the suitcase and backpack laying next to the table.</p><p>”We should probably go home,” Dream said and widened his eyes. “Oh! I mean my house- I guess it’s not really your home-” Dream began stumbling over his words and George squeezed his hand to make him shut up.</p><p>”Yeah, Dream,” His smile was sweet and excited, “let’s go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George gets a warm welcome into Dream’s home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All of you are amazing, thank you for reading! Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride to Dream’s house was silent. Both of them had so much to say but they didn’t know how to say it. Every few seconds Dream would look over to George, and he would open his mouth to speak but he never broke the silence. He couldn’t, something stopped him every time he tried.</p>
<p>Finally Dream pulled into the driveway of his house. He lived just a bit outside of the city. It wasn’t the country but it was close. Dream jumped out of the car and George stepped out. George took in the house and slowly turned to Dream.</p>
<p>”You live in a cottage?” George asked and let out a chuckle. Dream looked at his house and nodded. It was a small grey ranch house with white trim and a cute porch. He had flowers and a biodiverse lawn surrounded his house and Dream smiled at it. It took him a while to make it look so nice, and he was proud of it.</p>
<p>”Yeah, I do,” Dream gave a sweet smile to George who looked away with a blush. Dream grabbed the suitcase and backpack despite George’s protests and carried them inside. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. “Well, welcome home, George.”</p>
<p>”Wow,” George stepped inside. It felt warm in his house, not temperature wise though. Walking into Dream’s house felt just like hugging him. It smelled like Dream in there, too. There was a small shelf that had pictures of his family and Patches, and knick-knacks from various states. Dream dropped his keys into the bowl on the shelf that had the Florida Gator’s symbol on it.</p>
<p>Then they entered a nice open kitchen with beautiful backsplash and countertops. He had stainless steel appliances and everything was neat and pretty. Suddenly, something brushed against George’s leg and he jumped. It was Patches.</p>
<p>”Aw, hey buddy!” George squatted down to pet the cat. Patches purred and pressed against his shin. “Yes, it’s nice to meet you too!” George shook Patches paw and the cat just stared confused.</p>
<p>”I’m glad he likes you,” Dream said and George’s head snapped upwards. He forgot Dream was just standing there and watching. George blushed and smiled, standing back up as Patches walked towards his owner. Dream smiled and gave the cat a small scratch on the head before leading George to the guest room. It was a simple room with simple decorations. Dream dropped the stuff and pulled George by the hand out of the room and into the one next door.</p>
<p>”This is my room,” Dream motioned broadly to his room and George looked around. This is where Dream slept. George looked to the side and saw Dream’s gaming setup. And that is where he streamed and played.</p>
<p>As George walked around taking everything in, Dream stalked George’s movements with his eyes. Every facial expression and ever time George reached out to touch something in his room, he watched. George turned around and noticed Dream’s constant gaze. George froze and just stared back. He felt his face go red as Dream’s eyes burned into his. The taller man smiled and tilted his head.</p>
<p>”How about you get settled in and then we can begin talking about dinner?” Dream’s voice was smooth and it caused George to snap out of his hypnosis state. George nodded and let his gaze drop as he walked past Dream to go to his room. His hand brushed Dream’s as he walked past and he took three quick steps into his room and shut the door harder than he meant. George was in trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George is easily startled.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehehe thank you all for reading I love all of you. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George had been hiding in his room all day, thinking he could escape his weird thoughts of Dream. But he couldn’t. The room smelled like Dream, and the decorations all reminded him of Dream, and George was wasting away the time that he had with Dream. He rubbed his face and stood up. He was going to have to face Dream sooner than later, and Dream probably didn’t understand why George was hiding. There was a chance George hurt his feelings and Dream’s feelings were more important than his own stupid ones.</p><p>He opened the door to see Dream standing there. George yelled and tripped backwards but Dream reached forward to catch George’s arm to stop him. However, Dream didn’t prepare himself either and began falling with him. Dream was able to switch their positions and land with George on top of him. Dream’s eyes were closed as the air was knocked out of him.</p><p>George opened his mouth to speak but closed it and just watched Dream breathe in and out slowly as he regained his breath. Dream opened his eyes and George’s face went red.</p><p>”I’m so sorry, Dream!” George struggled to push himself up.</p><p>”No, it’s okay,” Dream laughed. “It was my fault for scaring you. Also, I don’t totally mind this position. Although, I would prefer if it was switched.” Dream’s flirtatious smile caused George to relax for some reason. George chuckled and rolled off of Dream to lay next to him. They laid in silence for a bit before George turned his head to face his friend.</p><p>”Oh, did you need something? Or were you just creepily standing in front of my door like a perv?” George questioned and Dream chuckled, still staring at the ceiling.</p><p>”I was coming to talk to you about dinner, it’s getting closer to dinner time but I wasn’t sure if you were hungry or tired or what because you kind of disappeared,” Dream said and his eyes widened. “Which is fine! It’s totally fine, I’m a bit nervous too and you probably are tired from your trip here.”</p><p>”No, Dream,” George turned onto his side and laid his hand on Dream’s shoulder. “I would love to have dinner with you. Our first meal together! Are you a good cook? I’m an okay cook but I don’t know how to make many things.” Dream stared with big eyes and his eyes began flickering to George’s hand which hadn’t moved.</p><p>”Um-”</p><p>”Oh! Sorry, didn’t notice I did that. My bad,” George chuckled nervously and removed his hand. Dream just nodded with a small blush on his face.</p><p>”Do you like pesto?” Dream asked breathlessly and George inhaled sharply. Suddenly he also lost his voice as he stared into Dream’s eyes. Slowly he nodded.</p><p>”Yeah, I like pesto.” George’s voice was raspy and he turned away. “Let’s, uh, get started on that, yeah.” He jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving a confused Dream in his dust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Dream have dinner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHHH AHHHHHH AHHHHH thanks for reading! Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was able to compose himself in the kitchen before Dream entered in after him. Neither of them commented on their tense exchange and neither of them ever would. Tan hands grabbed out different food items in preparation for their meal. George leaned against the counter and did his best to avoid looking in Dream’s direction, but he couldn’t help himself. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his arms looked strong. He moved around his kitchen with precision. Even outside of Minecraft Dream moved like he knew exactly what to do.</p><p>”You don’t have to just stand there if you don’t want to,” Dream said without turning, “this isn’t a difficult meal. It’ll be ready in about 20 minutes.” Dream’s voice was distant with concentration and George frowned. Was Dream just brushing him off now? Did George blow it- everything? Nevertheless, he bowed his head and trudged back to his room.</p><p>Dream’s estimation was spot on as he appeared in the guest room’s doorway to get George who was staring out the window at the orange sky. Dream swallowed hard at how pretty George looked but shook his head and cleared his throat.</p><p>”Oh,” George turned towards Dream with a soft smile that made Dream smile back, “I didn’t hear you, sorry. Is dinner ready?” George stood up and Dream led him to the dining room where it was all set up for them to eat. George wasn’t used to having such a nice looking dinner, especially not with other people.</p><p>”Wow, it looks incredible Dream!” George sat down across from Dream who smiled proudly.</p><p>”Thank you, it’s the fanciest meal I can do. I mean, it’s not actually that fancy or anything-”</p><p>”Shut up, it’s awesome!” George laughed and Dream grabbed a bowl for George and put some of the pasta in. He thanked Dream and waited until the chef had his own bowl. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to eat.</p><p>”Go first George,” Dream smiled and tilted his head slightly. George blushed and raised the fork with pasta to his mouth and took a bite. Dream’s smile dropped for a second as he watched George’s mouth but remembered he had his own food to eat.</p><p>”This is very good, Dream. Thank you for making it,” George said in between bites and Dream hummed in response. They chatted lightly before George wiped his mouth. “Do you have anything to drink?”</p><p>”Oh!” Dream stood up and grabbed the wine and glasses of the counter. “You like red wine, right?” George nodded and Dream poured them both glasses. They clinked their glasses together and both took a sip. They held eye contact as they drank and Dream felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He had three days with George before SapNap arrived. Three days of this.</p><p>George talked about how weird it was in Florida and how he wanted to go hiking since it was so nice out. Dream agreed to go hiking but only if they also went to the pool. George agreed to this as well.</p><p>”Hey, George,” Dream said as they were cleaning up dinner together. “I got a bottle of tequila. Wanna have some and watch some TV before bed?” George paused rinsing the dishes and turned to face Dream. Get drunk with Dream?</p><p>”Sure, why the hell not.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Dream drink probably a bit too much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahahahahahhah AHHHHH. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream wheezed like a kettle and slapped his thigh. George was on the ground with tears in his eyes from laughing to hard. Dream took another drink from the tequila bottle and handed it to George who sat up and also took a swig. He put the bottle on the coffee table and pushed himself onto the couch next to Dream.</p>
<p>”You were such a weird kid,” George laughed, slapping Dream’s chest. Dream wheezed again and pushed George’s head away playfully.</p>
<p>”Well, you weren’t kept on such a short leash. I had to lash out to get any form of freedom!” Dream threw his arms out dramatically, narrowly avoiding George’s face.</p>
<p>”No, you were just a wanker,” George pinched Dream’s knee and the man yelped and turned to glare at George. “Oops.”</p>
<p>Dream jumped forward and tackled George onto the ground, careful to make sure they didn’t go head first. George laughed and kicked trying to not lose, but it was no use; Dream was easily stronger than him. To be fair, he had a height advantage and he was way less drunk than George. Dream celebrated when George tapped out almost immediately. Dream stared down and realized he was now straddling his friend.</p>
<p>”I was right,” Dream’s word had become slightly more slurred, his speech pattern had completely changed. Dream places his hands next to George’s head and watched his chest rise and fall. “This position is much better.” Dream’s eyes roamed over George’s face and the latter did the same to him. Dream lowered himself and George’s eyes widened, but what he thought was going to happen didn’t happen. Instead, Dream just wrapped his arms around George’s body and held him in a hug. His hand creeped behind the British man’s head and he held it to his chest.</p>
<p>”Dream?” George’s voice was muffled and the blonde just hummed. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>”Yeah,” Dream said after a moment, “I just need to hold you. Just- let me hold you for now.” Dream’s voice was pleading and George couldn’t find his voice to deny the request; not that he wanted to, anyways. After a few minutes George’s body began hurting from staying in such an awkward spot. He began shifting to feel more comfortable and Dream suddenly let go.</p>
<p>”What-” George was cut off by Dream picking him up. Dream sat down on the couch and then laid on his back, laying George on him like a blanket. George felt his whole body go red with embarrassment from the position but Dream didn’t seem to find anything wrong with it. George gasped when Dream wrapped his limbs around his body like a Koala.</p>
<p>”Shh, bed time,” Dream said right into George’s ear and subconsciously George presses himself closer. He felt so warm, so happy, and he didn’t want to protest. He wanted to be held by Dream. George slowly reached over to the remote and turned the TV off, dousing them in darkness. He then also closed his eyes, joining Dream in a blissful slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Dream decide how they’re going to spend their days together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not uploading regularly. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft light shined through the blinds as two men laid asleep and unaware of the time. Neither of them wanted to wake up because they’d have to move- they’d have to move on. Dream’s eyes were the first to open and it took him a second to adjust to the light, and a second more to adjust to the position he was in. In their sleep they had shifted to be laying on their sides chest to chest. George’s leg was over Dream’s hip in a protective manner. Dream’s leg was between George’s and interlocked with the British man’s other leg. One of his arms was under George’s neck and the other sat on his hip. It was comfortable.</p>
<p>Dream was only able to bask in the moment for a few minutes because George’s eyes opened soon after. Perhaps reflexively George tightened his grip around Dream’s body, hooking his leg and pulling Dream closer. But, the man looked neither shocked nor disturbed by seeing Dream’s face immediately and Dream realized it was done on purpose.</p>
<p>”Hi,” Dream rasped out in his morning voice, giving a small smile.</p>
<p>”Hello,” George responded with his own tired voice. Dream’s fingers absentmindedly played with George’s hair and the latter hummed in appreciation. Dream began shifting away slowly to escape to go make breakfast.</p>
<p>”I don’t want to get up-”</p>
<p>”Then don’t,” George whispered and Dream sighed.</p>
<p>”I’m going to make us some breakfast and get some aspirin, I’ve got a bit of a headache from drinking,” Dream explained and George tentatively let go.</p>
<p>”Can I have eggs?” George asked with big child-like eyes. Dream chuckles and squeezed George’s calf as he walked away to go make food.</p>
<p>”Of course, scrambled?” Dream asked even though he knew George only liked his eggs scrambled.</p>
<p>”Yeah, thanks Dream,” George mumbled before digging his face into the pillow Dream had been resting on before.</p>
<p>A bit later they now sat on the couch, each with plates in hand. George was attempting to dry swallow aspirin but was failing so Dream just sat their laughing. Finally out of pity he got George and him water and they began eating.</p>
<p>”So,” Dream said in between bites, “what would you like to do today?” George hummed distantly and turned to face Dream.</p>
<p>”We should go on a hike, and then go swimming!” George smiled. “But a short hike. I’m not walking more than 5 miles.” Dream laughed and nodded and they returned to their food.</p>
<p>Dream was excited to get to spend time with George outdoors. Dream did like the outside but he only hiked every once and a while because he gets lonely going by himself. He turned his head to watch George eat. George would be good company.</p>
<p>”How about we leave at 11?” Dream offered.</p>
<p>”Yeah, sounds good. What path are we taking?” George asked as he finished his plateful of food.</p>
<p>”Not sure yet, but it’ll be a good one,” Dream promised and the two shared a sweet smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George isn’t much of a hiker apparently.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pogchamp more chapters. Ily all. AHHHHHHH. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dream! Slow down, ur legs are too long you stupid giraffe,” George complained and threw a stick at his friend. Dream let our a hearty chuckle and turned to face George.</p><p>”We’re halfway through the path, it’s a circle. Doesn’t matter if we turn back now or continue, it’s going to be the same amount of time.” Dream walked on, slowly down only a little so that George could catch up. He still struggled to catch up but when he did he leaned on Dream to take some of the weight of his feet. Dream smile down at him and wrapped his arm around George’s shoulders.</p><p>They didn’t stay like that for long because Dream would run off and bring back poisonous berries he found on trees and would try to convince George to eat one with him. He said because it was “like the hunger games”. George would throw the berries into the foliage everytime Dream did it, and boy did Dream do it a a lot.</p><p>”C’mom! You’re Peeta, I’m Katniss-”</p><p>”Wait, why am I Peeta?” George asked. “Why can’t I be Katniss?”</p><p>”Uh, because your aim is shit,” Dream scoffed jokingly and George pushed Dream away. “Aw, I’m sorry.” He frowned playfully and George crinkled his nose back.</p><p>”I want to be Katniss,” George stated and it was a lost cause to fight him. It was an argument that would never end.</p><p>”Fine, let’s just recreate the romantic scene-”</p><p>”Woah!” George slapped Dream’s chest. “Using the context of this situation, you just called them threatening to eat the berries <em>romantic. </em>That’s not how I would describe it.”</p><p>”Oh, really? How would you describe it?” Dream crossed his arms and nodded for George to explain.</p><p>”Well, I don’t know, but not romantic. Perhaps, tragic?” George offered and Dream laughed.</p><p>”Love can be tragic George, have you ever read Shakespeare?” Dream kicked at the rocks on their path.</p><p>”Well, I’ve read some stuff. Isn’t the love in it usually pretty superficial? That’s why it ends up being tragic?” George asks in an unsure voice. Dream thought for a second and hummed.</p><p>”Fine, then George,” Dream began walking backwards so he could keep his eyes on his friend, “how about you be the Nick Carraway to my Jay Gatsby.” Dream smiles sweetly and George stared at him suspiciously.</p><p>”Perhaps, something about this seems off though,” George said. “I remember reading The Great Gatsby but I don’t remember it all. Am I missing something?” Dream laughed.</p><p>”I have the book at home, if you’d like to read it.” Dream turned to once again walk side by side with George.</p><p>”Yeah, sounds good,” George looked over at Dream. “We’re going swimming after this, right?”</p><p>”Yep, you do know how to swim, right?” Dream snarked and George pushed Dream off the path, leading them both to break out into laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sunscreen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gogy is pale.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dream,” George dragged his name out accusingly, “I thought we were going to a pool.” George looked around and Dream gave him a thoughtful look.</p><p>”Yeah, you’re right. I did. However,” Dream gave the cooler to George, “we are in Florida. We have access to the ocean, so we might as well take advantage.” Dream gave a charming smile and held their beach bag over his shoulder. George let himself think and then smiled. This was better than the pool, even if he was mildly scared of the ocean.</p><p>”Let’s find a spot,” George turned and began marching towards where he wanted to sit. Dream followed with an ‘aye aye Captain’ and a mocking salute. George picked a spot away from others and they set down their stuff.</p><p>”You need sunscreen?” Dream asked and held out a bottle of sunscreen. George stared at the bottle and Dream held back a laugh.</p><p>”You’re calling me pale, aren’t you?” George frowned. Dream couldn’t hold in his chuckle anymore and just tossed the bottle, leaving George to try to catch it sloppily. Dream took out the beach towels and laid them down. He also took out the big umbrella he had and set it down to cover the towel dedicated to George who frowned. He seemed to be getting bullied by Dream a lot on this trip.</p><p>George sighed and set the sunscreen down to take his shirt off so he could fully apply. He wasn’t planning on just sitting in the shade the whole day. He felt his face heat up when he locked eyes with Dream. Quickly, green eyes darted down to his exposed torso but back up again. Was that- was that a blush on Dream’s face? No, it must’ve been the heat. George turned away and began applying sunscreen in embarrassment. Dream took his shirt off behind George and wiggled his fingers nervously. He grabbed the weaker sunscreen he brought for his face and began applying it on his cheeks.</p><p>Suddenly, George bent down and Dream’s eyes widened. He turned away, feeling like he wasn’t supposed to be staring at George’s ass. He sneaked a quick look though before George stood back up and scolded himself. George would’ve stabbed him if he knew Dream just did that.</p><p>”Dream, you’ve got,” George motioned to his face to show where Dream still had sunscreen. Dream blinked stupidly and George sighed. He stepped forward and reached up cautiously, rubbing in the sunscreen himself. Dream made a small shocked noise in the back of his throat and stared at George, not daring to blink. George pulled his hand away and chuckled nervously. “Um, I need help... with my back, I can’t reach.” George held the sunscreen bottle out to Dream who carefully took it from his hand.</p><p>George turned around, staring at his feet in the sand. The sand was very soft and it wasn’t burning his feet, which was nice. Suddenly, there was a cold sensation on his back and he flinched away.</p><p>”Sorry,” Dream laughed, “I tried warming it up, but it didn’t do much.” He then put his hand back on George’s back and began rubbing it in slowly. Slowly, he lifted his other hand and continued rubbing the sunscreen onto George’s back. He pressed the heel of his hand into George’s shoulder blades and he hummed.</p><p>”Man, this is like a massage,” George smiled, still staring at the sand.</p><p>”Yeah,” Dream sais and began massaging the sunscreen into his shoulders. Dream dragged his hands down and to George’s lower back, causing the latter to tense up immediately. Dream opened his mouth but closed it, not wanting to ruin the moment with his words. Dream’s hands slowly moved to George’s hips and it seemed like they both stopped breathing as Dream stopped moving his hands and leaned forward.</p><p>”Dream?” George asked cautiously, unsure of what was happening exactly and suddenly Dream’s arms were wrapped around his stomach and he was pulled to Dream’s chest. “Oh.” His voice was quiet and tentatively he leaned his head back onto Dream’s shoulder.</p><p>”You’re adorable,” Dream mouth was near his ear and George’s face went red.</p><p>”And you’re a dork,” George turned his head to look at Dream’s side profile. Dream was pretty.</p><p>”George.” Dream sounded hesitant.</p><p>”Yes?”</p><p>”I want to kiss you.”</p><p>”Right now?”</p><p>”Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first kiss.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y’all.... the Streamy Awards.... I’m so nervous..... I- AHHHHHHH. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George turned to face Dream while still staying in his arms. He swallowed hard and stared into green eyes. Was he really going to kiss Dream? They’ve been best friends for so long, and they just met for the first time a day ago. Were they going to kiss now?</p><p>Dream’s eyes darted down to George’s lip and then back up. George nodded and closed the distance between the two of them. It was a sweet kiss that lasted only a second before they separated slowly. Dream’s hand slowly raised to George’s jaw and the latter leaned into his hand. Slowly, he pressed another kiss to George’s cheek and dropped his hand and let his arms return to his side.</p><p>”We just kissed,” George whispered in awe.</p><p>”Yeah, it seems we did,” Dream smiled. “We can do it again if you’d like-” Dream didn’t get to finished because George reached forward and brought his head down to meet his lips.</p><p>Dream’s shoulders relaxed and he hugged George to his body as they kissed. It was longer than the last one and more passionate. Dream pulled away laughing and rested his head on George’s.</p><p>”We have kissed twice now,” George laughed.</p><p>”I hope the number keeps going up, but when do I get to properly initiate,” Dream stopped speaking when George kissed him again with a quick peck. Dream frowned but couldn’t help but laugh too.</p><p>”Hey, I’m really enjoying this kiss-fest, but I really wanna go in the ocean. Will I get eaten by a shark?” George asked and Dream chuckled, wrapping his arm around George’s shoulder and leading him to the water.</p><p>”I wouldn’t worry about the sharks, they never come to this beach,” Dream said as the stepped into the ocean which was colder than George expected. “However, jellyfish are an actual problem.” Dream pushed George over and into the water. He laughed as George spat salt water out of his mouth and began shaking since it was cold. George took the time to appreciate the man standing in front of him. His green eyes were bright in the sun and they crinkled at the corners while he laughed. Dream also was built nicely. He seemed strong, strong for someone who spends so much time gaming. How did he find time to even workout? He blinked as the cold hit him again from a wave.</p><p>”That was so mean,” George stood up and rubbed his arms. Dream smiled, and gave a quick peck on George’s lips before running away into deeper waters.</p><p>”I’m gonna drown you!” George yelled and jumped through the water after him.</p><p>”I’d like to see you try, tiny man!” Dream yelled over his shoulder and dived into the water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They’re both clingy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMP be wack. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream closed and locked the door behind them as they walked into the house. George sighed, putting down the cooler and he fell onto the couch in a heap. Dream chuckled and put down their beach bag, smiling when he remembered that they slept on that exact spot last night. Dream walked over to the couch and laid down opposite of George. George frowned and tried to wack away Dream’s feet.</p>
<p>”Stop, I’m resting,” Dream kicked George’s hands away. George mumbled something into the pillow he was face down on and aggressively sighed. Dream watched with confusion as George stood up but his face turned to shock when George laid down on Dream like they did last night. Chest to chest, he wrapped his arms around George and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>They awoke a few hours later and were both starving. They ordered pizza, pepperoni because it was George’s favorite, and just watched tv quietly. They were both drained from a day of hiking and swimming so the comfortable silence was welcomed.</p>
<p>George’s eyes kept drifting over to Dream who was already always looking in his direction. George blushed think about the kiss and screamed internally. Would them kissing mess up their friendship- their whole dynamic? Was the kiss worth it?</p>
<p>They cleaned up and kept close contact to each other. They’d always lightly bump the other when the passed each other and softly touch the others hand when handing things off. After a few minutes of cleaning they checked the time. Dream looked at his phone and smiled.</p>
<p>”Sap just went live, wanna watch?” Dream asked, already grabbing the remote because George always watched their streams.</p>
<p>”Of course! Lemme grab my phone, I’m gonna go donate to him,” George took off towards his room where he dropped his phone off earlier. Dream turned on Sap’s stream on the tv in the living room and leaned back into the cushions. George returned soon after with his phone in hand.</p>
<p>”C’mere,” Dream patted the seat right next to him and George jumped onto the couch and snuggled into Dream’s warm body. Sap was streaming with Karl and they were doing Karaoke. Sap was getting all of the words wrong and Karl was hyping him up in the background. George was typing away his donation and hit send when they finished the song so it wouldn’t interrupt.</p>
<p>”Hey Sap,” The donation voice read, “I really like your singing, this remix SLAPS.” SapNap read the message out loud again and laughed.</p>
<p>”Thanks Georgie, I love you,” He then made smooching noises and George covered his face in embarrassment. Dream, lightly grabbed George’s chin and brought it towards his face, planting a short kiss on his lips.</p>
<p>”That’s from Sap,” Dream smiled boyishly and George rolled his eyes, smiling right back. Dream pulled George close to his body again and they watched SapNap’s stream till the very end.</p>
<p>Dream stood up after Sap said his farewells and stretched, popping his joins as he moved. George rubbed his eyes tiredly and grabbed Dream’s arm to help pull himself up. Dream held George’s hips and rested his head on the shorter man’s shoulder with droopy eyes.</p>
<p>”You need to get to bed, Sleeping Beauty,” George pecked Dream’s cheek after a moment of hesitation and Dream hummed in approval. Dream sluggishly brushed past George who followed hot on his tail. Dream took off his shirt and threw it to the side when they finally reached his room. George chuckled nervously and looked away.</p>
<p>”Bedtime,” Dream mumbled and fell onto his bed, making small noises as he got comfortable.</p>
<p>“Yes, sweetie, it’s bedtime,” George jokes and Dream smiled.</p>
<p>”That’s a cute name,” Dream rubbed his face into his pillow. George’s face reddened and he looked away. “Lay down Gogy.” Dream said and tugged lightly on George’s arm as he was tucked in.</p>
<p>”You need to sleep.”</p>
<p>”I’ll sleep if you stay,” Dream looked up with puppy eyes and George sighed with a small smile. He was going to stay no matter what, wasn’t he?</p>
<p>”Fine,” George gave Dream a peck on the lips and crawled over him to the other side of the bed. It was a waste of effort because Dream just instantly wrapped his limbs around George.</p>
<p>”Night, night, baby girl.” Dream whispered and George laughed, leaning into Dream’s body.</p>
<p>”Night, night, honey bear.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Cuddling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George gets cold.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for all the kudos and thank you all for reading! Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George sighed as he felt himself waking up. He was still pretty tired and just wanted to sleep for another day. He rubbed his face into his pillow and tried to roll. His movements were restricted and he realized that there were limbs wrapped around his body; Dream’s limbs. He slowly opened his eyes to see a peacefully sleeping Dream. George smiled softly and snuggled closer, basking in the comforting sound of his breathing.</p><p>George shivered lightly and tried to pull the blanket up tighter around him but it did nothing. He tried to steal Dream’s body heat but alas, he was still cold. George sighed to himself and tried to shimmy out of Dream’s cage.</p><p>”No, stop, shh, sleep,” Dream mumbled and pressed his lips to George’s forehead.</p><p>”It’s too cold,” George whispered back and continued trying to break free. Dream mumbled some incoherent words and rolled off the bed, landing clumsily on his feet. George stilled and watched Dream open his closet and grab a sweatshirt. He walked back over and held it open.</p><p>”Arms up.”</p><p>”I can do this myself, Dream,” George said as his cheeks set aflame with embarrassment.</p><p>”Shh, baby girl,” Dream patted George’s cheek and they both chuckled. Finally, George gave in and lifted his arms. Dream carefully pulled the sweatshirt over his head and arms and pulled it down until it reached the bottom of George’s torso. It was a tad big since their was a decent size difference between the two.</p><p>George was left oblivious as he stared at the sweatshirt. Suddenly Dream tackled him onto the bed and George yelled in surprise. Dream landed on top and pulled the covers over their legs and torsos. He flipped them to the side they laid chest to chest. Dream once again caged George in with his legs and George stuttered on his words.</p><p>”Dream, you’re so dramatic,” George said and Dream nodded.</p><p>”Yes, I’m a Leo. We can get at least two more hours of sleep now,” Dream said and planted another kiss on George’s forehead. George frowned when he realized he couldn’t reach Dream’s face in this position. Instead, he kissed Dream’s collarbone and he felt the arms around him tighten significantly. George grinned and kissed the other collarbone. Dream made a small noise. With a surprising amount of strength for being so tired, Dream flipped George so he was facing the other way; they were back to chest. One of Dream’s arms snaked over his stomach and the other on his chest.</p><p>”That’s not fair,” George frowned, but smiled a bit internally.</p><p>”No,” Dream’s mouth brushed his ear, “what <em>you</em> were doing was unfair.” George felt his face heat up and he let his eyes close but it took him a few minutes to find sleep after hearing that from Dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Online</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go onto the Dream SMP.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, sorry for slow update. Holidays be WACK! Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I feel bad,” Dream sighed as his computer turned on. George sat right next to him on his own laptop that he brought. “It’s our last time with just the two of us and we’re playing Minecraft.” George laughed and patted Dream’s shoulder.</p><p>”It’s okay sugar bear,” George tried very hard to keep a straight face with the teasing nick name. “I want to play and so do you. It might be nice to talk to whoever else is online as well.” Dream nodded and positioned the microphone between them in case they did join the call. They each connect their headphones but left one ear uncovered so they could talk to each other easily.</p><p>They both logged in on their respective accounts and met up with each other on the server.</p><p>”Tommy and Quackity are online, I think they’re both in a call together too,” Dream smiled over at George, “want to join them?” George nodded and Dream joined the call.</p><p>”GET OFF MY PROPERTY YOU LITTLE BITCH BOY,” Tommy was yelling loudly and Quackity was muttering a Spanish prayer. Dream and George exchanged amused looks.</p><p>”Hey guys,” George interrupted.</p><p>”Yeah, hey guys,” Dream tried hard not to laugh.</p><p>”AYY! HEY BOYS,” Tommy yelled.</p><p>”Dream, George, my friends, how are you?” Quackity was just as enthusiastic as Tommy but didn’t need to scream to get his point across.</p><p>”We’re good,” George smiled. “Are you guys live?” He asked and they both responded with no.</p><p>”You,” Tommy began laughing before he even got his joke across, “you love birds are together right now, right?” Quackity wheezed into the mic and Tommy began laughing loudly. George covered his face and Dream stared at him through the side of his eye. Slowly he raised on of his hands and dropped it on George’s thigh.</p><p>”Dream!” George yelled and Dream laughed. Quackity began yelling again asking what had happened and George stared wide eyed at the hand. He was used to physical touch from Dream since they cuddled and hugged all the time but this was different. Dream’s hand rested on his upper thigh and suddenly the fingers squeezed causing George’s eyes to snap up to meet Dream’s.</p><p>Dream’s eyes were focused intently on his face. His eyes tracked George’s facial movements as his hand squeezed again. He gave a small smile and began speaking to the others. George heard nothing as he realized why this felt different. It was a possessive hold- a powerful hold. George frowned slightly and grabbed Dream’s thigh.</p><p>”George!” Dream laughed nervously and they held a staring contest. Dream slowly slid his hand towards George’s inner thigh. George’s eyelids flickered and he leaned back in his chair.</p><p>”Sorry guys,” Dream said into the microphone. “I think we gotta go. The food we ordered has arrived.” George’s eyes found his again and neither of them were gonna break eye contact yet.</p><p>”Wow, that was a short visit. Am I really that boring?” Tommy’s voice dripped with sarcasm.</p><p>”No, Tommy, you’re just a cockblock,” Dream laughed into the mic but George felt his face go red again, and he removed his hand from Dream’s leg to cover his face.</p><p>”Oh god!” Quackity yelled. “I’m out!” He left the call and the server. Tommy screamed into the mic before also leaving both. The two men left the server and discord and turned back towards each other.</p><p>”I guess we won’t really end up playing Minecraft after all,” George swallowed and Dream nodded. Dream stood up and set his hands on George’s shoulders. He leaned down so his face was only inches away. He lifted George’s chin and Dream smiled.</p><p>”I hope you’re okay doing something other than video games, yes?” Dream’s mouth grazed George’s as he talked. George opened his mouth to respond but he wasn’t able to get a word out before his lips were captured by Dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Driving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Car ride to airport.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Idk if anybody really wants to keep reading this but I’m not stopping now! This fic is gonna be longer than I thought and I’m cool with it. Thank you all for reading! Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dream! Drive with two hands! You’re already a shit driver- Dream! Move your hand!” George picked Dream’s hand up from his thigh and threw it back to it’s owner. Dream wheezed as they came to a stop at a stoplight.</p><p>”Give me a kiss and I’ll use two hands to drive,” Dream puckered his lips at George but all he received was hand shoving his face away.</p><p>”Pervert,” George smiled as Dream once again dropped his hand on George’s thigh. George rested his hand on top of Dream’s and stared out the window, thinking.</p><p>”Hey Dream,” George stared down at Dream’s hand. “Are we gonna tell Sap?”</p><p>”Tell him what?” Dream asked. George opened his mouth but immediately closed it. Yeah, tell him what? They never said they were dating, but this didn’t feel like a fling. However, he didn’t know how Dream felt. Was this just a one time thing for him?</p><p>”Yeah, I guess you’re right,” George mumbled. He shouldn’t feel hurt but he couldn’t help it; it stung a bit.</p><p>”George,” Dream raised George’s hand to his lips and kissed his fingers gently. “I’m not saying we aren’t anything, okay? I’m saying I don’t know exactly what we are yet, but I know for a fact we are something.” Dream’s words hit George hard, it was like he knew exactly how unsure he felt. George smiled and brought Dream’s fingers to his lips, and he placed a kiss on his tan fingers.</p><p>”Thanks Dream, you simp,” George smiled and Dream withdrew his hand from George’s. “No! I’m sorry!”</p><p>”Too late,” Dream rested both of his hands on the steering wheel and smiled. “Let’s just say, for now, we don’t tell Sap anything. If he does ask we tell him, but we won’t unprompted. Sound good?” George nodded after a moment of thinking.</p><p>”I think Sap will be happy if he finds out,” George said. “He probably had a bet placed with Karl about us getting together.” Dream laughed and nodded. George smiled as they saw the sign that indicated the Airport was near. They drove past the mall and both of their eyes watched the building. They turned towards each other and shared a small look. George smiled and dropped his hand on Dream’s thigh and squeezed.</p><p>”George!” Dream yelled as his body tensed up and George laughed at Dream’s shocked state. This was great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. SappyNappy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet up with Samsung Refrigerator.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope I captured their dynamic accurately... Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George stood looking around anxiously and Dream sat next to him. His knee bopped up and and down as he looked around. Dream was just as excited as George but SapNap didn’t really know what Dream looked like. They stared as people came down the escalator but none of them were his friend. Dream went to check his phone to see if Sap had messaged him on anything.</p><p>”Sap!” George yelled and took off. Dream stood and George was already twenty feet away, and closing in on SapNap. He was finally here. Dream took off after them and arrived just as soon as George freed SapNap from a hug.</p><p>Dream then wrapped his arms around SapNap in a tight embrace but the hug was not returned.</p><p>”What the fuck? Stranger Danger!” Sap yelled and wiggled way from the hug.</p><p>”Dude, it’s me,” Dream laughed. “I’m not a stranger, idiot.” SapNap blinked as recognition kicked in. He recognized that voice and that speech pattern. It was Dream!</p><p>”Dude!” SapNap pulled Dream back into a hug and held tightly. “Why didn’t you just say so!”</p><p>”I thought you’d figure it out yourself,” Dream smiled and George grinned at the two.</p><p>”You smell different than I thought you would.”</p><p>”What does that even mean-”</p><p>”George,” Sap grabbed his friend’s arm and pulled him into the hug, “get in here, bitch.” George laughed and they cherished the moment together.</p><p>”I’m so glad we did this,” Dream said when they all let go of each other. “I’m just- this is great. I’m so happy to meet you guys I might cry. I’m not going to cry.”</p><p>”Well, speak for yourself. I’m gonna cry now,” Sap was indeed tearing up and Dream let out a strained laugh.</p><p>”Can we go back to that thing about how I smell?”</p><p>”No,” Sap said and turned to George. “Bri’ish boy.” Terrible accent.</p><p>”Can we send you back?” George sighed and Sap laughed, pecking George’s cheek. “Hey! Stop that.” George wiped his cheek off aggressively and Sap gave Dream a peck on the cheek too. Dream took it a lot better than George.</p><p>”Dream, I’m excited to see your house. I always pictured you living in a house with a sex dungeon but you made it a library for some reason.”</p><p>”Dear god,” Dream muttered and picked up one of Sap’s bags. “I don’t like talking to you.” Sap laughed and slapped Dream’s shoulder.</p><p>”Shut up, Florida man.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Curious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SapNap is a bit curious about the other two.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>\o&gt; Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woah!” SapNap jumped up and sat on the kitchen counter. “Your house is so pretty... and clean. I know you’re pretty clean but why is it so clean?” Sap looked around for anything that was out of place. However, it was all in place.</p><p>Except for the two wine glasses that sat in the sink.</p><p>”Wine?” Sap asked. “That’s really... fancy. Didn’t know you guys were so fancy. Are we going to drink wine?”</p><p>”We can, if you’d like,” Dream said and side-eyed George who was just focused on Sap. They walked into the spare room and George’s eyes widened.</p><p>”Yeah! I’ve already started moving my stuff out. I’ll just grab this now,” George laughed nervously and grabbed the single bag still left in the room. Sap nodded and they walked into Dream’s room.</p><p>”Can you explain that?” Sap asked and pointed at George’s hoodie laying on the bed. It was clearly George’s, there was no way it belonged to Dream. It was way too small.</p><p>”Yeah, we were playing games together and he got warm, so he took it off. Nothing weird.” Dream smiled nervously and threw the sweatshirt at George aggressively. So much for sharing with Sap if it was prompted.</p><p>Sapnap rolled his eyes at the two. They were so terrible at this. Sap didn’t care that they were together, and he didn’t care that they weren’t telling him. Sap just wanted to see how far he could push it.</p><p>”So I get the guest room?” Sap asked and Dream nodded. “And George will get the couch? Can’t wait to see him on my late-night snack adventures.” Sap smiled and George blinked back with a blank stare. Sap knew George wouldn’t be on the couch, he’d be in Dream’s room. The technicalities of that weren’t important.</p><p>”Yep, the couch. Where else would I be?” George smiled and it would’ve been ok if his voice wasn’t so shaky. Sap withheld a dramatic sigh and gave the two a smile.</p><p>”I’ll start setting up in my room then, adios,” Sap turned and went into the guest room, lightly closing the door behind them. As soon as the other two could confirm he wasn’t standing there listening they turned towards each other.</p><p>”I don’t want to point fingers,” Dream smiled, “but you almost gave us away, like, a million times.” George scowled and  flicked Dream’s shoulder.</p><p>”Well, you said we would tell him if he prompted us to and you didn’t.”</p><p>”You didn’t either,” Dream pointed out and George shut his mouth. “Let’s give it a few days. Let’s go do some stuff and hangout where it’s just normal. Then we tell him about our relationship.” George contemplated and then nodded.</p><p>”So, would it be weird if I locked us in here together? Would Sap be suspicious?” George asked and Dream giddily grinned.</p><p>”Nope, not suspicious at all.” Dream shut the door and there was a soft click as it locked.</p><p>In the other room Sap rolled his eyes.</p><p>”Idiots.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Smooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are so smooth wow look at them go incredible.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2020 sucked, we gotta do our best to make this year suck less. Also, 500 kudos? Y’all rock, go have some chocolate or candy because you’re awesome and deserve it. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three friends sat at the table glaring at each other over their cards. This was an intense game of strategy and anticipating your opponents move. They were all against each other, but at the same time working with each other. It really came down to who could read the others the best, and who was aware of everybody else at all times.</p><p>”I’m not going to let you win, Dream,” George said. Sap and Dream exchanged a secret look and glared at George.</p><p>”Is that so?” Dream smiled with an evil glint and placed a card down on the pile. “Draw 2, bitch.” Intense. George smirked and placed down his own Draw 2.</p><p>”Not my problem, Dreamy,” George taunted and they turned towards Sap. He looked up apologetically at Dream.</p><p>”I’m sorry,” Sap placed down a Draw 2. “Uno.” Sap covered his face with his hands in shame and Dream gasped.</p><p>”How could you?” Dream fake sobbed and begrudgingly drew six cards from the deck. “I thought we were in this together, SappyNappy.”</p><p>”Hey! Stop working together! You just admitted to doing it, that’s cheating!” George yelled and Dream hushed him by placing a finger on George’s lips. It effectively shut them all up. George’s lips parted and then he shut his mouth and locked his jaw. Sap was literally right next to them.</p><p>Dream must’ve realized this at about the same time because he turned back to the game. Dream lightened the mood by attacking Sap for his betrayal and the round continued.</p><p>Sap looked between the two and rolled his eyes. Are they even trying to hide the tension? They’ve clearly been playing footsie under the table like creepy teenagers. They’ve also been staring into each other’s eyes like long lost soulmates because they’re absolute idiots. Sap won most of the rounds since he played Uno with Karl a lot online.</p><p>”Let’s go to the mall, I saw one near the airport,” Sap said as they ate their lunch that consisted of pizza and clementines. George began choking on his pizza and quickly drank some of his water. Dream laughed nervously and Sap quickly realized he was missing something. What happened at the mall? Sap slowly took a bite as he watched the two communicate without speaking.</p><p>”Um, sure,” Dream smiled charismatically like George didn’t almost die.</p><p>”We don’t have to, but I want to get some knick-knacks to remember this trip,” Sap smiled and George nodded.</p><p>”No, it’ll be fun,” Dream grinned even though his eyes were a bit nervous. Sap hid his suspicious frown behind a bite of pizza. Guess he’ll find out when they get to the mall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They return to the mall.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why r my chapter titles so boring. Anyways, I noticed the more I update... the more kudos and stuff I get. Wow. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Child lock is on, Dream,” Sap banged on the window from inside the car. Dream nodded and turned towards George, whispering so Sap couldn’t hear.</p><p>”We gotta be cool,” Dream pinched George’s arm. He yelped and stomped on Dream’s foot in retaliation. However, both were able to compose themselves and nod in understanding. They turned towards Sap who was still banging on the window with murder in his eyes.</p><p>”Sorry, buddy,” Dream said after he opened the door. Sap climbed out and slapped the back of Dream’s head, just hard enough to sting a little. “That was called for.”</p><p>”Yeah, you bet your ass it was,” Sap grumbled. “Having little secret conversations without me and locking me in a hot car. I could’ve died!” Sap flailed his arms around and slapped George accidentally.</p><p>”You are a child,” George rubbed his arm where Sap hit him.</p><p>”You are no better,” Sap said and George shut his mouth. “That’s what I thought, bitch boy.” Dream sighed and rubbed his face and put an arm over each of their shoulders.</p><p>”Let’s chill out and head inside, they’ve got soft pretzels and I want one,” Dream led them towards the entrance. George leaned in Dream’s side and the two couldn’t help but smile. Sap frowned from the side and stabbed Dream’s armpit.</p><p>”I don’t like how much taller than me you are right now,” Sap stood up straighter. “At least I’m still taller than Gogy.” George reached around Dream to hit Sap but Dream successfully kept his body as a barrier between the two angry rats.</p><p>”Stop it, or I’m not buying either of you soft pretzels,” Dream threatened and they both stopped fighting. Dream let go of them, trusting that they’d stop since their free snack was now in danger. They finally reached the entrance path and Sap kept going forward while the other two hesitantly fell back.</p><p>Sap looked back and realized the two were caught in their own world. They stared at each other. He didn’t understand their looks, but he could tell it was nervous. Dream reached forward to grab George’s hand but only let them brush before he pulled back. Oh, yeah. Sap took out his phone and stared at a blank screen. At least he’ll pretend like he’s not paying attention.</p><p>So, something clearly happened; something big by the looks of it. And if he knows those two, it was probably dramatic. Well, when they finally tell him they’re dating, then he can question them about this.</p><p>He smiled and looked at his friends that were walking back towards him. He was fine if they took their time, he is their friend and he isn’t going anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Incredible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the mall, Dream and George are suspicious of SapNap.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I’m working on a Techno and Tommy brotherly story called “Once Lost” so maybe check it out, if you’d like! Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sap had been weird the whole trip. Everytime George and Dream would mess up and be all lovey-dovey Sap would already be facing a different direction. However, those two were not the best at hiding it, and Sap should’ve figured it out by now. It was honestly shocking that Sap hasn’t confronted them about it, because he has to have his suspicions by now.</p><p>Dream finished making the dinner and called for them to come get their food. George watched SapNap as he got to Dream first and started making his taco. George stepped behind Dream and poked his side causing him to turn around.</p><p>”What?” Dream asked. George checked to make sure Sap was focused on his taco and pulled Dream in close.</p><p>”He knows,” George whispered next to Dream’s ear and Dream pulled away fast. The question ‘how?’ was clear in Dream’s eyes and all George could do was shrug as an answer. He moved away to make his taco, leaving Dream to think.</p><p>Sap didn’t really start acting weird at all. He’s been pretty consistent since he’s got here. Then does that mean he’s known all along? Was Sap able to figure it out instantly?</p><p>Dream put together his taco and turned to see George and SapNap bickering while they waited for him to join them. It was possible Sap knew, he was pretty good at figuring stuff out by observation.</p><p>Now, why hadn’t he said anything. There’s been plenty of moments for Sap to just straight up call them out for being a bit too weird and yet he hasn’t. In most cases Sap would’ve done that, unless he was waiting for them to speak first.Well, Dream wasn’t totally sure about any of it anymore.</p><p>He finished putting together his taco and joined his friends at the table. George slipped his hand onto Dream’s knee under the table and Sap looked at the two for a second before he focused on his taco. Yeah, he definitely knew. George gave a meaningful look to Dream and he just nodded back.</p><p>Conversation soon filled the air of the Dream Residency and it was like nothing out of the normal was going on. Sap made innuendos that caused George to kick his shins under the table and Dream just laughed at them. It was comfortable and it was nice.</p><p>Sap grinned at the two who clearly seemed to be conversing through their eyes. Hm, it seems they were catching on to the fact that he is All Knowing. He held in a small laugh as the two made aggressive facial expressions at each other. He hopes they weren’t wondering how he figured it out because this is the obvious shit they’ve been doing the whole time. Anybody would’ve caught onto these two, Sap didn’t have to know them well to figure out they were clearly dating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Honestly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and George make a mistake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Check out my Techno and Tommy fic called “Once Lost” if you’d like. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream yawned and stretched, wiping the steam off of the mirror from his shower. He put on his pajama pants and rubbed his hair one last time with the towel in a lazy effort to dry it. He opened the door and stepped out to come face to face with George. Well, not quite face to face but you get the picture. Dream blinked in confusion before smiling at him.</p><p>”Hi, munchkin,” Dream looked left to right to see if Sap was anywhere before planting a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>”Hi, Dream,” George frowned and poked at Dream’s chest lazily. Dream’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out why George was acting so strange. George wrapped his hands around Dream’s waist and brought him into a hug.</p><p>It was shocking because almost every hug they’ve had so far was initiated by Dream since George wasn’t exactly a super openly affectionate person like that. Dream wrapped his arms around George and rested his head on George’s.</p><p>”What’s wrong?” Dream whispered quietly and George shrugged.</p><p>”I guess I just feel bad for not telling Sap, I feel like it over complicated everything. I don’t want us to ruin this trip,” George mumbled into Dream’s chest. Dream ran his hand through George’s hair as he contemplated what had been said.</p><p>”Well, we can go tell him right now, I doubt he’s asleep,” Dream smiled and George shrugged before pulling away.</p><p>”Do you think he’ll be angry?” George’s voice was unsure and timid.</p><p>”Well, we think he already knows, so now it’s just admitting to the facts,” Dream said and George seemed to lighten up a bit.</p><p>”Well, yeah, I do know everything,” Sap said. “I’m all-knowing you dumbasses.” George let out a shrill noise and Dream just turned to the side slowly to see Sap standing there in the dark with a sly smirk on his face.</p><p>”Woah, hey Sap, didn’t see you there,” Dream laughed nervously and looked back to George. George nodded and grabbed his hand.</p><p>”Sap, me and Dream are dating, sorry we didn’t tell you sooner,” George confessed with all the confidence that he could muster. Dream nodded and smiled when SapNap grinned as well.</p><p>”I knew it! Guys, I honestly don’t care, I think it’s great! I don’t know why you didn’t just immediately tell me but you both are absolute idiots,” Sap stretched and flipped the two off as he walked towards his room. “Now, goodnight. I need my beauty sleep.” Sap closed the door to his room behind him and left the couple alone.</p><p>”That went... well,” Dream wasn’t surprised by how Sap handled it but it’s still shocking to have an encounter like that.</p><p>”Yes, it did,” George turned with a smile, “now I don’t have to sleep on the couch!” George clapped excitedly and Dream laughed. Dream grabbed George’s hand again and kissed his knuckles before leading them to his room. They were both glad to have a friend like Sap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio talks about what happens after.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi! This fic is gonna end soon! Thank you for all the support and I hope you all liked it. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream and George sat across from Sap at the table. They all had bowls of cereal in front of them but Sap was ignoring it. Instead, he sat with his hands folded under his chin and a smug grin on his face. The couple hands laid connected on George’s thigh and neither had noticed Sap.</p><p>Dream scooped some cereal into his mouth when he finally looked up to see Sap’s annoying look. Dream squeezed George’s hand to get his attention and he looked over confused before also noticing SapNap.</p><p>”Why do you look like that?” George asked and Sap sighed dreamily.</p><p>”You guys are so cute,” Sap said and Dream cringed along with George. “I don’t ever want to leave you guys.” Sap’s words were meant to be light but it hit them all hard. Oh yeah, this was just temporary. Dream looked down and tightened his hold on George’s hand.</p><p>”Yeah, I don’t want to leave either,” George looked over at Dream sadly and the latter refused to look up from his legs. Sap’s hands fell and it fell silent at the table. Nobody wanted to leave now, and it was bittersweet to thing about it. They had time still and nobody wanted to waste it. But, it did suck that they would all be leaving at some point.</p><p>Well, Dream looked up, maybe they didn’t have to leave.</p><p>”Then don’t,” Dream’s eyes flicker between the two who stare in confusion. “Just stay here. We can all live here! Well, maybe not this exact house but all together at least. I understand this might sound crazy-”</p><p>”No,” Sap slapped his hands on the table with a big grin, “not crazy at all! We should do it! I’m down. I’ll need to go back and pack and other technicalities but I can do it. George?” Sap looked over and it was clear George was overwhelmed.</p><p>It was a lot different moving from a  country to a new state. It would also be more work visiting his family since it was a whole different country instead of it being a few states away. But, as he looked at his friends who grinned with anticipation, he knew that this was perfect. This was his family, too. They already talked everyday so living together was perfect.</p><p>Anyways, what was better than living with some of the most important people in his life?</p><p>”It’s not as easy for me to move, since I live in a different country,” George said carefully but looked between them with a big smile. “But I want to. I really do, but it can’t be as fast. I’ll need time.” Dream nodded understandingly and picked up his glass of juice.</p><p>”Well, then let’s make a toast,” Dream grinned as the others picked up their cups, “to new beginnings.” They clinked glasses and they all smiled as their eyes teared up. This is what was supposed to happen all along, they were all supposed to be together in the end. They were together here now as friends, and George and Dream as something more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They say their goodbyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream, George, and Sap sat staring at each other. Dream already had tears running down his face even though he knew it was temporary. The other two’s eyes watered as people bustled around them.</p><p>”Dream, stop crying, we’re coming back soon,” Sap punched Dream’s knee and the latter nodded and wiped his face.</p><p>”I know you’re coming back but I still don’t want you guys to leave. It’s going to be lonely and Patches is going to miss you guys,” Dream’s knee bounced up and down. “Also, I have to look for real estate for a bigger house because we need more space, you slobs.” Dream’s eyes cut to Sap and they laughed.</p><p>”Hey, hey, I’m not that bad, doing laundry is just a lot of work and I don’t want to do it,” Sap grinned and they all smiled back with light chuckles. This was their final moments together before the trio had to split up. They would all come back together, but they didn’t know exactly how long that would take.</p><p>George squeezed Dream’s hand and Sap grabbed Dream’s other hand as well. Their trip had been wonderful and it included so many good memories. Nobody could’ve asked for such a perfect trip. And, Dream knew he would miss both but he would miss George in a different way. Dream lifted George’s hand to his face and kissed his knuckles.</p><p>”Hey, hey, where’s mine?” Sap squeezes Dream’s hand and, with an eye roll, Dream also kissed Sap’s knuckle. “Oh gosh, Dream, you’re so scandalous.” Dream let go of Sap’s hand and flicked his face. Sap grabbed Dream’s hand again and George kissed Dream’s hand while Sap was distracted.</p><p>”Dream, thank you for setting this all up. You’ve made this trip wonderful and I’m so grateful for you,” George’s words were cut short when there was an announcement- it was time for him to board. All three of them stood up.</p><p>George first was pulled into a long hug by Sap, which George recuperated after a moment. Sap patted George’s shoulder before looking away and rubbing his face.</p><p>Now, George and Dream faced each other. Dream opened his mouth to speak but George just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Dream let out a small laugh and hugged tightly, like he never wanted to let go. They were both going to miss these hugs, especially since George wasn’t usually a touchy person; these were the only hugs he’d get until he came back.</p><p>Dream put his hands on the sides of George’s face and leaned down to place a small kiss. It was slow but strong- it was a goodbye kiss. George pulled away when another announcement went off for his flight. Dream gave one last peck and stepped to the side next to Sap.</p><p>”Goodbye, guys,” George smiled and held his bags. “I’ll miss you so much.” George’s eyes flickered between them with a slight shine from unshed tears.</p><p>As George walked away to board his flight, an announcement went off for Sap’s. Dream let out a swear word and turned to his best friend. Sap rolled his eyes at Dream and pulled him into a tight embrace.</p><p>”I’m sorry we’re leaving, but we’ll be back,” Sap said. He pulled away and slapped Dream’s back hard, but still friendly. “Think you’ll survive without us?”</p><p>”Yeah,” Dream laughed sadly. “I have Patches with me.”</p><p>”Okay, buddy,” Sap grinned and wiped away one last tear on his face. “Then it’s my time to leave. I love you buddy, we’ll see you soon.” Sap gave a salute as he turned and walked away as well.</p><p>Dream sat down and put his head in his hands. He was going to miss them so much, he had other friends but it was different. After a few minutes he stood up and sighed. They’d be back soon enough. They’ll be together again in no time</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading and supporting my fic! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have another fic about Techno and Tommy’s brotherhood called “Once Lost” if you’d like to check it out: this is a self-promotion :P. Thank you again for reading! Farewell, my friends. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>